Method Mares/Gallery
Season five Made in Manehattan The Method Mares arrive S5E16.png Method Mare 2 "we're here for the dress rehearsal" S5E16.png Method Mare 3 "at least those look professional" S5E16.png Method Mare 2 "we'll do a dry run of the play first" S5E16.png Method Mare 2 steps onto the stage S5E16.png Rickety stage starts to shake S5E16.png Method Mare 2 frightened S5E16.png Applejack saves Method Mare 2 S5E16.png Applejack on top of Method Mare 2 S5E16.png Applejack and Method Mare look at stage S5E16.png Rarity, Coco, and Method Mares look at stage S5E16.png Old theater stage is destroyed S5E16.png Method Mare 1 asks if they should start S5E16.png Curtain opens on act one S5E16.png Charity Kindheart meets with designer S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "brought samples of my work" S5E16.png Charity Kindheart getting dramatic S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "I had a map" S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "I dropped it in a puddle" S5E16.png Charity Kindheart dramatic tears S5E16.png Mother and foal pass by the stage S5E16.png Secretary "your next appointment is here" S5E16.png Designer "send him in" S5E16.png Designer "I don't think this is the place for you" S5E16.png Charity Kindheart dramatic gasp S5E16.png Designer "these clothes are all exquisite" S5E16.png Designer "I have a contact on Bridleway" S5E16.png Designer "I can put you in touch with him" S5E16.png Curtain closes on act one S5E16.png Curtain opens on act two S5E16.png Charity Kindheart pushes her clothing cart S5E16.png Charity Kindheart meets Mrs. Pearblossom S5E16.png Charity Kindheart pretends to drop a cloth S5E16.png Mrs. Pearblossom asks about Charity Kindheart's costumes S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "there's just so much to do" S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "have to make a few last-minute alternations" S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "I couldn't get enough tickets" S5E16.png Charity Kindheart mentions Trotter on the Roof S5E16.png Mrs. Pearblossom "don't worry about that" S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "you've all made me feel so welcome" S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "I know it's not Bridleway" S5E16.png Mrs. Pearblossom "it's perfect, dear!" S5E16.png Method Mares taking a bow S5E16.png Method Mare 1 "thank you, fillies and gentlecolts" S5E16.png Method Mare 1 commending Coco Pommel S5E16.png Coco Pommel about to give a speech S5E16.png Coco Pommel giving a speech S5E16.png Coco Pommel "meant so much to me" S5E16.png Coco "really can't take all the credit" S5E16.png Coco welcomes Applejack and Rarity to the stage S5E16.png Rarity bowing, Applejack blushing S5E16.png Applejack on stage talking to the audience S5E16.png Rarity "don't be so modest" S5E16.png Manehattan ponies and Method Mares mingling S5E16.png Ponies mingle after the play S5E16.png Neighborhood ponies and actors talking S5E16.png Season eight Horse Play Twilight introduces Celestia to Method Mares S8E7.png Method Mares bowing to Princess Celestia S8E7.png On Stage thinking for a moment S8E7.png On Stage "make it up as we go along" S8E7.png On Stage and Raspberry Beret look at each other S8E7.png On Stage and Raspberry Beret posing dramatically S8E7.png Raspberry Beret "we can start as soon as" S8E7.png Method Mares pretend to be trapped in a box S8E7.png Celestia observing the Method Mares S8E7.png Twilight and Spike observe Celestia's workshop S8E7.png On Stage thinking to himself S8E7.png On Stage suggests "visualization!" S8E7.png Raspberry Beret pretending to ski S8E7.png Raspberry Beret "it's so snowy today!" S8E7.png Raspberry Beret pretending to be cold S8E7.png Celestia offering Raspberry Beret a blanket S8E7.png On Stage motions Celestia to sit next to him S8E7.png On Stage "leaving the station!" S8E7.png On Stage pretending to be a train S8E7.png Raspberry Beret "let's be weeping willows" S8E7.png Raspberry Beret pretending to be a willow S8E7.png Celestia unable to grasp the acting lessons S8E7.png Twilight and Spike watching Celestia fail S8E7.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated with Celestia S8E7.png Spike continues to observe Celestia's workshop S8E7.png Spike notices water dripping on him S8E7.png Twilight Sparkle magically dries her mane S8E7.png Princess Celestia playing charades S8E7.png Spike and Method Mares watching Celestia S8E7.png Raspberry Beret trying to guess S8E7.png Raspberry Beret "antidisestablishmentarianism!" S8E7.png Raspberry Beret "I give up!" S8E7.png Celestia looks at Twilight; Raspberry Beret cries S8E7.png Twilight still struggles to hide the truth S8E7.png Twilight Sparkle awkwardly "yeah!" S8E7.png Spike "best acting we've seen all day" S8E7.png Ponies filling the audience seats S8E7.png Curtains open on A New Day in Equestria S8E7.png On Stage moved by the special effects S8E7.png Method Mares cheering for the actors S8E7.png Sun shining bright over the theater S8E7.png Season nine A Horse Shoe-In Octavia Melody's concert venue S9E20.png Merchandise MLP Season Five Character poster.png Method Mares, Convincing Act card MLP CCG.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg